The purpose of this project is to develop instruments and procedures for the use of employee assistance program (EAP) practitioners in diagnosing the psychological, physical, social, and other problems and needs of employees with drug problems, and making appropriate referrals to treatment agencies. Techniques will also be developed for evaluating treatment resources, matching client needs to resources, and working with community agencies. In Phase I, prototype instruments and procedures will be designed following a needs assessment survey of EAP practitioners and a thorough review of diagnostic and referral techniques used in EAPs, clinical psychology, mental health, social work, and social services. The instruments and procedures will be field-tested and validated during Phase II. The techniques to be developed will provide EAP practitioners with previously unavailable tools for helping employees with drug and other problems. EAP practitioners and other professionals involved in diagnosis and referral should find the new techniques beneficial to their tasks.